Rematch
by utopianking
Summary: The sequel to my previous one-shot, Kite's return. Kite is wondering what happened on the moon after he died and no one will tell him. He goes to Mizar and a duel ensues. MisaKai friendship. Rated T for mentions of character death.


**Rematch**

**The (hopefully) long awaited sequel to my earlier story Kite's Return. Enjoy.**

An overlay network appeared and Kite (in human form) walked out. He looked around the ruins of the old dragon sanctuary until he found the one he was looking for, Mizar.

He was sitting on the stump of a crumbled pillar, his legs crossed. His eyes were closed, though he still seemed to sense Kite's presence.

"Hello Kite," Mizar said as he opened his eyes, "What brings you here?"

"I have a question," Kite answered, "What happened on the moon after I died? Yuma mentioned something earlier today, but I couldn't understand him and he told me that you swore both he and Astral to secrecy. And Hart said the same thing."

Mizar got up off his pillar and said, "I will not tell you." He raised his arm and his duel disk appeared, "unless you beat me in a duel. You defeated me on the moon, but now I wish to see how powerful you are with your new dragon."

Kite pulled out two cards from his extra deck and turned them around, revealing his Galaxy-Eyes Numbers, "Astral gave me Number 62. Did he give you Dragluon?"

Mizar removed his Legendary Number **(AN: Mythyrian Number is a stupid term) **and said, "Yes. And when I was reborn the Numeron Code allowed me to use Tachyon again."

Kite raised his arm and his duel disk appeared, "Let's duel!"

**Kite: 4000**

**Mizar: 4000**

"I will go first," Kite said, "Draw! Since I control no monsters I can summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). Now I summon Photon Delta Wing (ATK 1800). I overlay my Thrasher and Delta Wing to xyz summon Starliege Lord Galaxion (ATK 2000). I use two overlay units to special summon my eternal servant, the cosmic dragon that can vaporize everything in its path. Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)! I now activate Xyz Plant. I overlay Xyz Plant and Galaxy-Eyes to xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)! I end my turn."

Mizar looked at the dragon of light and blinked, "This is the monster that led to my defeat before." He drew, "But I'm going to change that. Since you control an xyz monster I can summon Radius the Half-Moon Dragon (ATK 1400) and his level is doubled. And since you control a monster with 2000 or more attack points I can summon Schwarzchild Limit Dragon (ATK 2000). I overlay my two dragons and xyz summon the spirit of my oldest friend. Come forth, Number 46: Dragluon (ATK 3000)."

"It's good to be in a duel with you whippersnapper," Jinlong said, "And it's good to see you again Kite."

Mizar placed another card on his D-Pad, "I activate Thorned Dragon Armor!" An armor covered in metal thorns appeared. "This makes my monster invulnerable to battle. Also, your monsters lose 1000 attack points when I attack them. Dragluon, attack Galaxy-Eyes with **Gluon Stream**!"

Dragluon wrapped itself around Galaxy-Eyes, hurting it with its thorny armor (ATK 4000-3000). Then, it shot a beam of white light and destroyed its enemy.

"Now I activate the quick-play spell Galaxy Refresh to banish Dragluon and bring him back."

Dragluon popped out of existence for a moment before returning, but without the armor.

"Dragluon, attack once more!"

**Kite: 4000-3000**

"I end my turn."

Kite drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). I now activate Double Overlay. This allows me to use Galaxy-Eyes as two overlay units." Galaxy-eyes doubled. "I overlay my two Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons and xyz summon the embodiment of my reborn soul, come forth Number 108: Galaxy-Eyes Photo-Phoenix Dragon (ATK 3500)."

A flaming blue dragon appeared. Its wings appeared to have feathers, but they were still aflame.

"I now activate Galaxy Shock. I attack Dragluon and send a monster from my deck to the graveyard to give my monster 1500 more attack points (ATK 3500-5000). Now attack, **Photon Phoenix Flare**!"

Number 108 flew high into the air before dive bombing Dragluon, destroying it.

**Mizar: 4000-2000**

"I end my turn (ATK 5000-3500)."

_"It's interesting that he has Galaxy Shock,"_ Mizar thought, remembering his own use of the card, _"But it makes sense since he is a user of Galaxy-Eyes Dragons."_

Mizar drew, "I activate Pot of Greed. You are not the only one who possesses Monster Reborn. I use my copy and bring back Schwarzchild Limit Dragon (ATK 2000). Now I special summon another one (ATK 2000). I overlay these monsters to bring forth a beast that can bend time itself to its will. Come forth, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 3000)."

The two Over-Hundred Galaxy-Eyes monsters stared at each other. The air around them began to spark with raw energy.

"It is strange that we both became Barians, don't you think so?" Mizar asked.

Kite had not thought much on his rebirth past the tests he had Orbital perform on his body after Kite rebuilt him.

"I haven't thought much on my rebirth," Kite replied, "I am just happy I have been given a second chance."

Mizar nodded, "I understand the feeling. I felt the same after Don Thousand was defeated. I activate Galaxy Shock. We both know what this does (ATK 3000-4500). Galaxy-Eyes, attack with **Tachyon Spiral of Destruction**!"

**Kite: 3000-2000**

"I end my turn (ATK 4500-3000)."

"And Number 108 returns."

Kite drew, "I since it has been two turns since you destroyed Number 62, so I bring back Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

"So now we're back to you with your Number and I have Tachyon," Mizar observed.

"True, though you had your Chaos Number. And now I have another Number. Number 108, destroy Tachyon with **Photon Phoenix Flare**!"

**Mizar: 2000-1500**

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, end this duel with **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

Mizar was thrown back by the attack.

**Mizar: 1500-0**

Kite walked over and helped Mizar up. He then said, "We had a deal. What exactly happened on the moon after I died?"

"You see," Mizar began. He was still proud and didn't want to admit anything, but he was a Barian of his word, "When you died, I felt sadness about your passing and shed tears."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, when you died I lost my only true rival… and possibly my only non-dragon friend."

The two Barians stood for a moment, contemplating their next moves. Finally Kite broke the silence, "I also find you to be a powerful rival as well. I expect our next duel to be as good as those past. Good-bye."

An overlay network appeared behind Kite. As Kite left Mizar could see a rare smile on his face.

After the network disappeared Jinlong appeared and said, "I believe he finds you a friend as well."

Mizar nodded, "If Yuma were here he would be spouting his nonsense about how dueling creates bonds of friendship."

"But isn't it true, since you and Kite became friends through your duels?"

"Perhaps, but I'll never tell Yuma he's right."

-Heartland-

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright Yuma?" Tori asked.

**The End**

** So I saw a screenshot from the final episode. Kite and the Barians are alive! Now the gang is back together and we can ship Rio with Kite or Dumon.**

** Quattro: What about me?**

** *pulls out noisy cricket* You put Rio into a freakin' coma. And you're not in this story, so get out.**


End file.
